


Corrupted...

by Strawberry_Hell



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Everyone is effed up, Hope you enjoy, How Do I Tag, I originally posted this on Amino and Tumblr, It's a corruption!au thing, Other, The first chapter is more of a concept post, The woodsman really said: Suddenly I can’t see, This is a small story I am working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hell/pseuds/Strawberry_Hell
Summary: Wirt and Greg return to the unknown...but everything feels wrong.
Relationships: Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), The Beast & The Woodsman (Over the Garden Wall)
Kudos: 8





	Corrupted...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I came up with this idea at about 3 AM in the morning. Spooky right?

Wirt and Greg somehow return to the unknown about a year after that Halloween night, but once they enter they soon find that nothing is the same. There is no sound of birds chirping in the trees, those sounds have been replaced with the quite and dark ambience surrounding the forest with its thick fog of fear stricken silence. 

With no point in turning back, the brothers continue on their path until they reach a cabin. Here they see their first glimpse of what the unknown world has become, when [A wild woodsman (?) appears] who doesn’t seem to be aware of their presence. In fact, he doesn’t seem to be aware of anything around him. They take a small step forward, the leaves crunch and cause the woodsman to look up.

He has no eyes. Just darkness. ONLY darkness. 

Of course- Wirt and Greg are freaking out and stuff while the woodsman just tries(?) to process things... internal things.

The woodsman doesn’t seem to know who they are and only cocks his head to the side. Like some sort of animal?! 

It appears that the only word he can say is 

“Alive.”

They aren’t sure what that means but the creature is already gone. And then the ambiance resumed.

**Author's Note:**

> :) ”what lurks out there in the forest...?”


End file.
